


untold secrets and fake smiles ((ON HIATUS!!))

by Lumi_Cassette



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: :), Established Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Established Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), F/F, M/M, Minor Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Post Season 8, except i fixed season 8, fluff but mostly angst, ok maybe both, there's a lot of both actually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumi_Cassette/pseuds/Lumi_Cassette
Summary: Lance is a naturally nice person.So when Allura needs a fake date to some Voltron Coalition event, Lance is the first to step up.But one date turns into two.And two dates turn into three.And before he knows it, he and Allura are the Power Couple of the Universe.But how are they supposed to explain that their relationship is all a fake, and that their actual lovers are waiting back at home for their arrival?





	1. Chapter 1

 

Lance hated this.

 

   Being stuck in an uncomfortable suit with a tie nearly choking his neck, in a large ballroom surrounded by nearly hundreds- no -thousands of people, knowing he had no escape from the stares and eyes that followed him around the room.

 

He hated it.

 

   But you couldn't really blame him. After all, he didn’t have a choice on whether he could be here or not. In fact, he was practically dragged here. He sighed, running his fingers through his brown locks in frustration.

 

“Lance..”

 

   Allura spoke, her accent making his name sound more like a  _ Lonce  _ than a  _ Lance _ . “Is everything alright?”

 

   Lance let out another sigh before shooting her a weak smile. “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. It’s just..” his voice trailed off as he tried to think of the next words that were about to come out of his mouth.

 

“You don’t want to be here, do you?”

 

   Lance looked down at his palms, now fidgeting with his fingers. Despite remaining silent, Allura could still tell what his answer was. 

 

“Lance I’m…”

 

   Allura put her hand on Lance’s shoulder, staring into his deep blue eyes. “I’m sorry. I..” Allura’s voice grew quieter as her arm grew weak. “I shouldn’t be dragging you into places like this.. It’s just that-” 

   Lance put his hand over hers. “I know, Allura. You don’t have to apologize.”

 

   Tears began to well up in Allura’s eyes, the guilt of seeing Lance so dull was enough to form tears in her eyes. Lance brought his hands up to her face, brushing his thumbs against her eyelids to wipe her tears away. To those watching them, it looked like a sign of affection- but the two already knew what Lance’s real intentions were. 

 

“I-If these people were more understanding-”

 

“I know.”

 

“I would bring her, but they’re not and I-”

 

“I know.”

 

“And you could be home with Keith and-”

 

“Allura.”

 

   She looked up at Lance once more, laughing nervously. “I’m sorry, Lance, I… I’m rambling again, aren’t I?”

 

   Lance let out a small chuckle himself. “Yes, you are. But don’t blame yourself for..” he looked around as he scratched the back of his head. “...this,” he said, motioning his hands toward the party. 

 

   Lance looked at Allura, studying her features. Slowly, he lifted his hand up to her hair, gently brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. Leaning in, he spoke in a hushed tone. To everyone around them, it probably looked like he was whispering sweet nothings into her ear. The two were known as the “Power Couple of the Universe” after all. Only Allura and Lance knew what he was saying- and it was better of like that.

“Do you wanna go back home now?”

 

   Allura closed her eyes as she leaned into his chest, mumbling a few more words to him.

 

“No, you know we can’t do that..”

 

   Lance sighed in defeat. He knew she would say that next. He always wanted to find ways to leave the party early, and Allura always tried to keep him from doing that. She had to admit, however, it could sometimes be hard having to resist those puppy dog eyes.

 

“Oh.. Young love~” an Olkari spoke.

 

   Lance and Allura quickly pulled away from their embrace. Allura took action as she tried to clear up the situation. “R-Ryner! We apologize if it seemed like we were ignoring the party. We just-”

 

   “Oh princess, there’s no need to apologize! I know how much you two love each other..” the Olkari spoke, winking at the ‘couple’

 

   Lance and Allura exchanged glances, both unwilling to admit the truth. Lance coughed as he looked away from the two girls. Allura smiled as she played with her fingers.

 

“You know,” Ryner said, a sly smirk spreading across her face. “If you two wanted to ditch the party and continue your little ‘hug’ somewhere else, I wouldn’t tell anyone~”

 

A blush crept up Allura’s neck, before she could even object she could feel Lance’s hand grasp her own. She turned to him, already knowing what he wanted. She could see his eyes, pleading for her to let them leave. She could feel the guilt build up in her stomach as he looked at her. She did technically force him to come with her to this awful ‘party,’ the least she could do was let him leave when he wanted.

 

   Sighing, she turned back to the alien in front of her. “Actually, Ryner,” she squeezed Lance’s hand tightly as she forced out a smile. “I think it would be best if we were to head out now.”

 

Ryner shot them a knowing look before chuckling. “Of course, Princess.” She waved them away. “Have a safe trip, you lovebirds!”

 

After the ‘couple’ said their goodbyes to the people at the party, they boarded the blue lion, ready to head back to Earth. Once inside, Lance let out a large huff as he undid his tie. “Man,” he sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “That was tiring.”

   Allura rolled her eyes as she sat down in the pilot seat. “It wasn’t that long Lance.”

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, ‘Lura! That was like… 2 years of my life!”

 

“You know I still don’t understand your ways of measuring time.”

 

   Lance laughed as he took off his tux, revealing his white dress shirt. “You got me there. Wake me up when we get home, ‘kay?”

 

   Allura only nodded as they took off. She was excited to get back to their friends, to their homes. She looked at the controls in front of her as she bit her lip.

 

_ Their lovers... _

 

   Allura couldn’t help but feel guilty. It was the same feeling in the pit of her stomach when she saw Lance give her those puppy eyes back at the party. Dragging him off to these events, taking him away from his home. She felt like some sort of villain.

 

   But she also knew that Lance was the one who offered to help her. Upon seeing her stressing about how the others would feel about her and Romelle, Lance offered to be the one to come with her to these parties. Out of relief, Allura accepted. Still, she felt bad about all of it.

 

   She stared out into space- literally -as big chunks of space rock passed the lion. It would take them quite a long time to reach Earth, she might as well put the lion on autopilot and take a quick nap.

 

   Flicking a couple switches, she leaned back into her chair, wondering what she’d get Romelle as some sort of apology gift. 

 

_ God, she couldn’t wait to get home. _

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Allura finally make it back to the Garrison where their significant others are waiting for their arrival. 
> 
>  
> 
> also it is very soft

“I see them!”

 

   Allura couldn’t help but look at the ground where Lance was pointing. She could see the small figures of red and pink. She smiled as she began to land the lion down at the Garrison.

 

“You really missed him, huh?”

 

   Lance turned to Allura, a bit confused. “Wha- Of course, I did!” he exclaimed, waving his hands around for emphasis. “It’s been- like -a whole day!”

 

   Allura let out a small chuckle at Lance’s enthusiasm. However, a small part of her did feel bad about taking Lance away from Keith. She knew how much she loved him and just how much he hated being away from him. Blowing some strands of hair out of her eyes, she landed the lion safely on the ground. 

 

   Lance didn’t even wait for Allura to get out from her seat, she bolted straight out the door, almost tripping as he ran down the ramp.

 

“Keith!”

 

   Keith stared as Lance ran down to him. Once he was down, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Keith laughed as Lance held on tightly. 

 

“Hey..” Keith spoke, his voice almost a whisper. 

 

   “I missed you,” Lance murmured into Keith’s shirt. Although his words were very muffled, Keith could still understand everything he said. He couldn’t hold back his soft smile for the boy. He hugged the boy closer, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

 

“I missed you too..”

 

   They stayed like that for a while, just embracing in each other’s arms, wallowing in the scents of the other person. They couldn’t help it- they were very,  _ very  _ cheesy.

 

“Hey, I hope I’m not ruining your whole ‘bonding moment’ but-”

 

   Lance and Keith looked up to see Romelle staring at the two boys, a smug look on her face. ‘She must’ve learned about the bonding moment from Pidge..’ Keith thought, his face dusted a light pink. 

 

“-have any of you happened to see my girlfriend?” 

 

   Lance turned back to the lion, slowly realizing Allura hadn’t gotten out yet. “Oh yeah.. That’s kinda weird,” he mumbled, placing a finger on his chin. He held out his hand in a ‘stop’ motion as he walked toward the lion. 

 

“HEY ALLURA!” Lance called out, his voice loud. “YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS WAITING FOR YOU!”

 

   Romelle cringed as she ran up to Lance, flailing her arms around in a state of panic and embarrassment. Lance only laughed as the girl asked him to take it back.

 

“Coming!”

 

   Romelle turned toward the voice coming from inside the lion. Her eyes widened a bit as she saw Allura getting down the ramp. She didn’t notice it, but her face was breaking into a huge smile.

 

“A-Allura!”

 

   Purple eyes met blue as the two stared at each other. Suddenly, Allura burst into laughter as she went to hug her girlfriend. Romelle, returning the hug, erupted into her own fit of giggles as well.

 

“And they say we’re the cheesy ones.”

 

   Allura turned to Keith, a smirk growing on her face. “You know,” Allura began. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” she said, holding Romelle closer.

 

   Keith couldn’t help but laugh. With his arm draped around Lance’s shoulder he asked, “So, did my boyfriend annoy you during your party?” Lance turned to Keith, an annoyed look on his face.

 

   “Hmm..” Allura began to scratch her head as if she was deep in thought. “He wasn’t that bad, however sometimes I do wonder how you manage to deal with him 24/7,” she said as she smiled at the two boys.

 

   Lance let out a fake shocked gasp, offended. “Allura!” he exclaimed, stomping his foot like a toddler. “I thought we were best buds! We’re literally known as the quote-on-quote, ‘Power Couple of the Universe!’” 

 

   Allura could hear Romelle mumble something under her breath. She turned to look at her, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Quickly brushing it off, she turned back to Lance and Keith. “Don’t you think that’s a bit rude to say in front of your dear, loving boyfriend?” she asked, crossing her arms.

 

   Lance sputtered for a bit, put his index finger up to correct her, then quickly put it back down. Mumbling a small sorry to Keith, he looked down at the ground feeling a bit embarrassed. 

 

   Keith smiled and patted his boyfriend’s head. “Aw c’mon, Allura, don’t tease him like that.”

 

   Allura smiled and shrugged. “Sorry, you two. I suppose I’ve been picking up some of Pidge’s traits, huh?” she responded, chuckling a bit at her words. Her response caused the other boys to laugh as well, along with a small giggle from Romelle. 

 

   The couples said their goodbyes as they all realized just how late it was becoming, all going back to their respected homes. Allura looked at Romelle, the Altean’s eyes drooped as she struggled to stay awake during the drive back to the house the two had bought together. Allura couldn’t hold back a large smile of adore for her girlfriend. She looked out into the almost night sky, a smile still stuck on her face.

 

_ How did she get so lucky? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm really sorry it took me so long to get this second chapter out.. I've been pretty busy with stuff and I couldn't really find the time to write. I've also been thinking about rewriting this fic too... Not like I'd change the whole plot, but I'd definitely start a new fic for it, preferably it being a Modern Day au. Idk I feel like it would be easier to explain some of the stuff using a Modern au instead of using canon VLD..
> 
> I'm not too sure if you guys are reading this but if you are, please leave what you'd rather have me do in the comments!  
> A) Continue the fic how it is- despite the fact some things probably won't make too much sense in this universe  
> or  
> B) Restart the fic with a Modern Day au so things will make more sense
> 
> Don't worry, I'll still try and upload Chapter 3, but after that, I'll make a chapter discussing restarting.. 
> 
> Until then, bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance finally get home and Keith reveals something to Lance he didn't know.

Lance groaned as his face hit the pillow of his and Keith’s bed. Keith chuckled at the sight of his boyfriend sprawled out onto the bed, his head buried beneath a pillow. “Why are you so tired? You’ve been up way longer than that,” Keith said as he plopped himself onto the bed.

 

Lance looked up from his pillow, his hair already getting disheveled. “Well, for your information,” he spoke, wiggling his finger at Keith. “I was there the whole day, standing by a wall doing absolutely nothing!”

 

“And that’s worse than lying in bed doing absolutely nothing, huh?”

 

Lance opened his mouth as he tried to think of a better comeback, the slowly closing it in defeat. Keith laughed as he ruffled Lance’s hair, causing Lance to laugh as well.

 

"But seriously,” Keith spoke, his voice a bit firm, “If you keep running off to all these parties..” He looked deep into Lance’s eyes, staring intensely. He put his hand on top of Lance’s, interlocking their fingers as they kept staring.

 

_“When will you have time for me?”_

 

Lance felt a pain in his chest as he said that. He sprung up to Keith, wrapping his arms around him. He could feel Keith tense at the sudden hug, but Lance didn’t care. He just wanted him to know he was there.

 

“Keith..” Lance spoke, his voice soft. He pulled away from the hug and put a hand to Keith’s cheek. “Do you really think that?”

 

Keith looked away as if he was embarrassed to even think of it. “N-no, I just-” Keith began to sputter, desperately trying to think of an answer. His eyes darted around the room, not daring to meet Lance’s.

 

Lance took notice of this and sighed. He leaned his forehead to Keith’s and stayed there, his eyes closed. He could hear Keith’s breathing, almost mirroring his own. “Keith,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

 

“No! Please don’t be, I’m just-”

 

“No.” Lance held Keith’s face in his hands as his expression grew more stern. “I should be sorry, I…” His voice trailed off as he took a breath in, wording his next sentence carefully.

 

“I know I haven’t been the best boyfriend, and I know I haven’t been there for you but…”

 

Lance smiled fondly at Keith, seeing Keith’s face turn a light shade of pink. “...the fact that you’ve stayed with me is the best thing I could ever ask for. And I promise I’m gonna try better, okay?”

 

Keith could already feel tears welling up in his eyes, a big smile breaking out on his face. He began to laugh as he pulled Lance into another hug.

 

“Okay.”

 

The two began laughing together as they fell back onto the bed. When the laughing died out, however, they found themselves just staring at each other, smiling.

 

“But you should seriously get to sleep now, Lance.”

 

Lance chuckled. “Yeah, yeah. I know,” he said, waving his hand as if swatting away his words.

 

“I’m serious this time!”

 

“I know, I know!”

 

Keith began to laugh once more, then pull Lance closer to him as the two drifted off into slumber.

 

 

_Yeah, they'd be alright._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm so sorry about this chapter being late and how short it was.. I was about to travel to the Philippines to attend a funeral. I apologize for listing excuse after excuse but things have been a little wild lately and I'm just trying my best to write more chapters. I promise I have the next chapter planned out though!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith remembers some stuff he doesn't exactly like to remember.

 

_ “Keith! Keith!” _

 

_       Keith turned to see where the call for him was coming from. Turning his head a bit, he could finally see who was calling for him. _

 

_ Oh. _

 

_       “Oh, hey Allura,” Keith said, loading his last box into the Blade’s ship. “What’s up?” _

 

_       Allura began to twirl her hair around her fingers- a nervous habit of hers. “Well, I just wanted to check up on you and see if you were...um,” Her voice began to falter as she mumbled her words. _

 

_ “If I was..?” _

 

_       “You know...with the..?” she pressed her palm to her forehead as she tried to get her next words out. Slowly, she took a deep breath and looked straight into Keith’s eyes. “I just wanted to check in on you and see if you were alright with the whole thing with me and Lance,” she finally croaked out.  _

 

_       For a second, Keith felt confused. What ‘thing’ was going on with her and Lance? Suddenly, the realization hit him like a brick.  _

 

_ She was talking about the dating. _

 

_       “W-well,” Keith sputtered, a bit thrown off with the question. “I’m…” he looked down at his feet as he worded his next sentence carefully. “I’m not exactly all for the dating thing-” _

 

_       Allura looked down at the ground in defeat. She was expecting this, so why was she still disappointed? “I… I understand, Keith. I’ll tell Lance he won’t need to accompany me to the meet-” _

 

_ “Allura, I wasn’t finished..” _

 

_       Allura looked back up to Keith to see him looking at her with a small smile on his face.  _

 

_       “I mean, yeah, I’m not all excited with you guys fake dating,” he  said, scratching the back of his neck. “But I get where you’re coming from. I know that all this stuff going on around you is probably really hard, and the guys at those events aren’t exactly the most accepting over you and Romelle’s relationship, so I get why you’d want Lance to help.” _

 

_ Allura stared for a while, taken aback by his words. “Keith…” _

 

_       “And if Lance is alright with all of it,” Keith put a hand on her shoulder for reassurance. “I guess I’m alright with it too.” _

 

_       With that, Allura pulled Keith into a hug, her head filled with emotions. “Thank you, Keith. Thank you so much.” _

 

_ “No problem. Just don’t go off smooching my boyfriend while you guys are gone.” _

 

_ “Keeeith!” _

\--

 

      Keith woke up, his heart beating fast. He looked at the clock at his bedside table.

 

_ 3:05 _

 

      “Ughh..” Keith mumbled as he turned to his side. Keith looked at Lance. He could see his arms were wrapped around the very large space wolf, Kosmo, while his legs were sprawled out beneath him, taking over 60% of the bed space.

 

      Keith stifled out a laugh at the sight. He knew he’d have to tell Pidge about this later.

 

Scooting Lance’s feet back to his own side of the bed, Keith turned back to his backside, one arm under his head. Keith stared up at the ceiling, unable to fall back asleep. 

 

      He looked back at the passed out Lance, thinking to himself.

 

Was he jealous of Allura?

 

_    ‘No, no. That’s stupid to think, Kogane. Why would you be jealous of Allura and Lance? They’re not even together, _ ’ Keith thought, mentally slapping himself.

 

      Still, the question lingered in his mind. He had to admit, whenever he’d see Lance and Allura talking at these big events on TV, seeing them act as if they were a couple, it made him feel a bit jealous. He always wondered what it would be like if it were Lance and him watching Allura on TV, not Keith watching Lance and Allura on TV.

 

He sighed to himself, softly slapping his cheeks. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep and forget about the question entirely.

 

      But he couldn’t forget the question. The question ended up lingering in his mind like a ghost. Even though he had talked to Lance about it earlier, he still felt like something was eating away at him. 

 

      He sighed, turning himself back to Lance and putting an arm over him, snuggling him closer. He ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair as he breathed his scent in. He couldn’t really understand it, but something about Lance made Keith feel at home. He could never sleep too well whenever he was out with Allura, and Keith was well aware of it. Hugging Lance tighter, he buried his head into his hair. 

  
  


And with that, Keith slept really well for the first time in ages. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOOOOOOO this one took forever,,, Did I stay up until 4 just to finish writing it? Yes, yes I did. Do I regret it? Ehh, my eyes hurt and my back is aching for me to lie down but other than that, I'm good! :D Hope you guys like the chapter!!


	5. NOTICE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some important news to share with all of you!! It’s not exactly great news, but there’s something good that comes with it??

Hey everyone!! I know it’s been a while since I last updated, but there’s something I need to share with you..

I GOT A PUPPY!!

He’s an adorable little floofer and I love him to death!! We got him just a week ago and he is quite a handful!

However, getting a puppy was a huge adjustment for my family. He isn’t trained that well yet and since I’m usually the only one home, it’s up to me to watch over him. Cleaning up his “incidents”, playing with him, teaching him the basics, stuff like that. 

This, unfortunately, has gotten in the way of my writing, as I have not had that much free time lately.. Having to care for a 2 month old puppy on top of mountains and mountains of homework doesn’t exactly leave you with that much free time.

So, this is why I’ll be putting “untold secrets and fake smiles” on hiatus :( I sincerely apologize for this but I also don’t want to leave you all without even saying what’s happening.

To make it up to you guys, please leave some suggestions for Valentine’s Day fics/Oneshots and I’ll try and write some!! Also, if you have any suggestions on what you’d like to see in upcoming chapters, do tell me!! 

See you guys later~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLDR: I’ll be putting this fic on hiatus for a while.. I’m not sure how long it will be but I can assure you I’ll be back!! If you have any suggestions for some Valentine’s Day fics, leave a comment!! So sorry for this =~=

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked the first chapter! I'll try and update whenever I can! Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
>  
> 
> See you next time~!


End file.
